


Team ALL CAPS NO YELLING

by weethreequarter



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Best Friends, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Future Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Lawyer Peggy Carter, Lesbian Character, M/M, Marvel Bingo 2019, Parenthood, Police, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America, Steve found three people he likes and stuck with them, Team ALL CAPS NO YELLING, but only Zoey gets mentioned here, cameo from Peggysous child, moodboard, they have three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weethreequarter/pseuds/weethreequarter
Summary: In a universe where Steve isn’t and never was Captain America. He and Peggy grew up together in Brooklyn, and dated in high school. They broke up before heading off to college and remained best friends. Over time, Angie and Daniel joined their little family. Then Steve gets matched with Tony Stark on a dating app. Yes,thatTony Stark.Marvel Bingo 2019 - Free Square
Relationships: Angie Martinelli & Steve Rogers, Past Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli - Relationship, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers - Relationship, Peggy Carter & Angie Martinelli, Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Steve Rogers & Daniel Sousa, past Steve Rogers/Daniel Sousa
Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1392028
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Marvel Bingo 2019





	Team ALL CAPS NO YELLING

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t get the words to work last night, so I ended up messing around with another moodboard (aka what I do when I can’t write) this time for Team ALL CAPS NO YELLING from my modern Steve WIP.
> 
> Credit for their group chat name ALL CAPS NO YELLING goes to gideongrace who is a master at naming things. And thank you to Meg on the winteriron discord for giving me the idea to use some of my mood boards to check off some more squares.

> _Steve grinned, leaning against the side of the minivan. He loved watching Daniel and Peggy with their children, he always had done. They were the best couple he knew, and the best parents to all three of their girls. He would never regret the end of his relationship with either of them, because it meant they found each other and built this wonderful little family, one that Steve was still allowed a part of._
> 
> _“I’m going in the back with Auntie Angie,” Zoey yelled, racing out of the house, tugging Angie after her._
> 
> _“We’re gonna talk about make-up and girls,” Angie announced, climbing into the back of the minivan after Zoey._
> 
> _“Aw,” Steve pouted. “I wanna join in.”_
> 
> _“No chance, Rogers. I’ve seen you apply eyeliner. It’s a disaster.”_
> 
> _“Looks hot though,” Daniel added from the front seat._
> 
> _Steve grinned proudly._

**Author's Note:**

> Excerpt from Chapter 4 of [Wildfire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592778/chapters/56609632), aka modern Steve.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr as [weethreequarter](https://weethreequarter.tumblr.com) so feel free to come and chat.


End file.
